Disrespectful (Czech)
by Sayaka Rose
Summary: Ed se na společné misi zrovna dvakrát neřídí příkazy svého nadřízeného a celkově postrádá respekt k autoritám. A tak si Roy pro Eda připravil speciální 'misi', aby Ed také poznal, jaké to je, když k tobě ostatní nechovají respekt...
1. For Real?

A/N: Ahoj, tohle je teprve moje druhá fanfikce a byla bych moc ráda, kdybyste mi napsali svůj názor. Teprve jsem se psaním začala a musím říct, že mě to opravdu baví a ráda bych v tomhle novém koníčku pokračovala, pokud možno úspěšně. :D

Tenhe příběh bude mít hodně kapitol a v příštích očekávejte více originálních charakterů. Žánrově je to zaměřené na humor, možná trochu psychologie a všední i nevšední problémy teenagerů.

Jo a omluvte taky mojí úchylku, že názvy fanfikcí i kapitol jsou v angličtině. Já nevím, proč to dělám, :D asi jsem si na aj už moc zvykla... ale snad to nevadí. Pochybuju, že by na tyhle stránky vůbec chodil někdo bez základních znalostí aj. :)

 **Edit: Tuhle fanfikci už dokončovat nebudu, jestli si jí někdo chce přečíst, může, mazat jí totiž také nebudu. Vím, že fanfikce v češtině jsou dost nedostatkové zboží. Jen varuji, že se opravdu jedná o jeden z prvních pokusů a spíš bych doporučila jít na můj profil a přečíst si stejnojmennou fanfikci v angličtině. Je mnohem lépe napsaná a budu v ní pokračovat až do konce. Nejedná se tedy o překlad, ale spíš alternativní verzi.**

Disrespectful

Chapter 1

For Real?

"Havocu, na tři vyrazíte dveře a já tam naběhnu. Kryjte mě!"

"Rozkaz, plukovníku!" Havoc souhlasně kývl a zaujal pozici naproti dveřím.

"Jedna."

"Dvě..."

"TŘI!"

Dveře se rozletěly dokořán a oba muži pozvedli své zbraně proti možnému číhajícímu nebezpečí.

"..."

"No že vám to trvalo," pravil znuděně patnáctiletý chlapec nízké postavy, který vypadal ještě menší, jak se opíral o zeď a pusu si zakryl dlaní, když zíval.

Oba muži sklonili své zbraně a plukovník promluvil hlubokým a podrážděným hlasem: "Fullmetale, co tady sakra děláš? Tvé rozkazy byly zůstat dole, hlídat a čekat na nás, než prohledáme celou budovu."

Blonďatý chlapec zkontroloval, že lano na zápěstích a kotnících bývalého státního alchymisty bylo pevně uvázané a přistoupil pár kroků blíž k plukovníkovi, namyšlený úšklebek mu hrál na tváři: "HA! Kdybych měl čekat než prohledáte každou píď týhle barabizny, tak bych dřív zešedivěl. No a? Tak jsem ho chytil já. Aspoň jsem vám ušetřil práci a kulky v zásobníku."

"To spíš _já_ z tebe zešedivím, než se naučíš, že v takových situacích se musí dodržovat protokol. Když dostaneš od nadřízeného rozkazy, tak je _máš_ splnit!" Plukovníkovi už pomalu začala docházet trpělivost a tlustá žíla mu vyskakovala na čele.

xxxx

"Fullmetale, jdeš pozdě."

"Jen trochu. Tak přejděte k věci, proč jste si mě zavolal? Už mám koupenou jízdenku a nerad bych zmeškal vlak."

Plukovník si poposedl ve své polstrované židli na kolečkách a zavzdychal: "Fullmetale, zavolal jsem si tě právě proto, abych s tebou probral tvé nevhodné chování na včerejší misi, ale hádám, že ta tvá nedisciplína a nerespekt vůči autoritám (spíš vůči mně) je nejspíš tvůj stereotyp, vzhledem k tomu, že i když jsem ti řekl, že se mi máš hlásit přesně v devět, přišel jsi o tři čtvrtě hodiny později a ještě máš nevhodné poznámky."

Ed se nezaujatě koukal z okna napravo od plukovníka.

"Fullmetale...?"

"Oh, co? Už jste skončil s přednáškou o zásadách slušného chování? Protože jestli jo, tak mám vážně naspěch..."

A v tu chvíli to plukovníkovi konečně došlo. Že tenhle se nepoučí, pokud nezvolí drastičtější metody. Šibalsky se usmál na nápad, který právě dostal.

"Ano, Fullmetale, už můžeš jít, ale přesně za dva týdny chci, aby ses vrátil. Budeš se hlásit tady v mé kanceláři přesně v půl osmé, ani o minutu déle."

Na to se Ed podíval plukovníkovi do očí, trochu zmatený, ale věděl jistě, že plukovník má něco za lubem: "Dobře... tak já teda padám..." Věnoval mu poslední podezřívavý pohled a zaklapl za sebou dveře.

xxxx

"Zdravím, pane Ansone?"

"Ano, u telefonu."

"Tady plukovník Roy Mustang, už jsme spolu dlouho nemluvili. Poslyšte, sháníte pořád náhradu za paní Donnardovou?"

"Ano, bohužel jsme stále nikoho nenašli..."

"V tom případě bych vám s tím mohl vypomoci..."

xxxx

O dva týdny později... 7:34 hodin ráno...

"Bráško, měli bychom si pospíšit. V tuhle dobu ses už měl hlásit u plukovníka."

"Co? Kašlu na něj. Stejně na mně zas bude chtít hodit ňákou totálně zbytečnou nudnou misi, aby se mi 'pomstil'... Neee, vážně Ale, nemyslím, že máme ten nejmenší důvod spěchat."

xxxx

Když se dveře do Mustangovy kanceláře rozletěly, hlučně jako vždy, když se jde Ed hlásit, bylo přesně 7:48.

"Jdeš pozdě, takže nemáme čas na vysvětlování. Pojď se mnou." Roy popadl klíče od auta, co si předem přichystal na kraj stolu, zvedl se ze židle a mířil ke dveřím. Fullmetal ho tiše následoval a očima hloubil díru do plukovníkových zad.

"Kam jdeme?" zeptal se svého nadřízeného, ani se neobtěžoval skrýt podráždě ve svém hlase.

"S někým se setkat," odpověděl plukovník a sledoval reakci svého podřízeného koutkem oka.

Ten se už dál neptal, jen znepokojení bylo čím znatelnější na jeho výrazu.

xxxx

Oba nasedli do auta a zabouchli za sebou dveře. Plukovník nejprve sáhl do své kapsy, aby vytáhl mobil, a začal vytáčet.

"Pane Ansone? Dobré ráno. Ano, už k vám jedeme. Nebojte, přijedeme přesně načas. Ano, jistě že ano..." Zavěsil a telefon opět umístil do kapsy. Pak sáhl ještě do druhé, vyndal klíče a nastartoval.

"Takže... kdo je ten 'pan Anson'?" nedala Edovi zvědavost a optal se asi po půl minutě jízdy.

"Jeden můj starý přítel. Chci mu tě představit."

"Proč..?"

"..."

"Tak proč?! Odpovíte mi?!"

Ale na to se černovlasý muž na místě řidiče pouze usmál a dál se věnoval jízdě.

xxxx

Po pár minutách to Ed s otázkami vzdal a místo toho sledoval okolí z okýnka spolujezdce. Projížděli jednou z ulic Centrálu, kde všechny budovy byly velké a vysoké. Podle architektury bylo jasné, že už jsou staré, ale všechny byly krásně zrestaurované a dobře udržované.

Jak byl Ed tváří přilepený ke sklu, všiml si, že rychlost, kterou se okolní domy 'pohybovaly', začala klesat. Auto zastavilo. Ed se opatrně odlepil od okénka a tázavě pohlédl na plukovníka. Ten mu však místo odpovědi věnoval ten stejný úšklebek, který mu hraje na tváři už od rána.

Vyšli z auta a Ed se rozhlédl kolem. V téhle čtvrti ještě nikdy nebyl, nebyla mu nijak povědomá. Pak si sáhl do kapsy od kalhot, aby vytáhl své kapesní hodinky - důkaz toho, že je státním alchymistou, psem armády. Rozevřel je a viděl, že je přesně 8:06, pak je zaklapl a umístil zpět do kapsy. Chtěl ještě chvíli studovat své okolí, ale všiml si, že Mustang už kousek popošel k jedné z budov.

Ed ho doběhl a jeho podezření stále stoupalo, až se neudržel a musel se zeptat: "Tak sakra, plukovníku, nedělejte drahoty a řekněte mi konečně, kde to kurva jsme?!"

"Fullmetale, chovej se trochu diskrétně, nejsme tady sami."

Procházeli dlouhou širokou chodbou, ze které vedlo několik dveří a za nimi byl slyšet docela velký rámus.

"Jsme ve škole. Ale to už ti možná došlo." prohlásil plukovník po chvíli a sledoval Edovu reakci.

"Jo, to jo... ale proč? Ještě jednou... kdo je ten pan Anson?"

"Zdejší ředitel."

Na to se Ed zastavil na místě a zíral na plukovníka, oči otevřené dokořán: "Cože?! No to snad ne, plukovníku! To jako, že když na mě ty vaše rádoby přednášky o slušném chování nemají účinek, tak si myslíte, že snad když to uslyším od někoho jinýho, že se začnu usmívat na celej svět, jak mávnutím kouzelnýho zasranýho proutku, nebo co?"

Na to plukovník jen zamrkal a začal se hlasitě smát.

"Co? Neee, jasně že ne. Přivedl jsem tě sem úplně z jiného důvodu."

"Cože? A proč teda- NE! Nezapsal jsi mě snad jako studenta nebo tak něco, že ne? Na to nemáte právo!"

"Uklidni se. Proto tu taky nejsme. Ale abych tě vyvedl z omylu, kdybych získal povolení od Vůdce, tak bych tě klidně zapsat mohl. Ale tím bych nedosáhl požadovaného výsledku na změně tvého přístupu vůči autoritám."

xxxx

Zastavili se před dveřmi ředitelny a plukovník krátce zaklepal.

"Ano, vstupte!" řekl postarší muž zvýšeným hlasem, aby ho bylo slyšet přes dveře, ale vřelým a přívětivým tónem.

Oba příslušníci armády vstoupili do ředitelny a za stolem zpozorovali už napůl plešatého muže s šedivým knírem a širokým úsměvem na tváři, jak očekával jejich příchod.

"Jsem tak rád, že jste tady. Nemáme moc času, za chvíli už začne vyučování, tak mě prosím následujte." Stále usměvavý stařík se opatrně zvedl ze židle a ponoukl ty dva ať jdou za ním pomocí gesta.

"Všechna papírování a oprávnění jsem už vyřídil, takže to je v pořádku. Oh, pane plukovníku, nemáte ani tušení, jak jsem byl rád, když jste mi to zavolal. Protože opravdu nevím, co bych si bez vás počal, kdybyste mi nesehnal tenhle perfektní záskok!"

Než stačili něco říct, pan ředitel vzal za kliku, otevřel dveře a vešel do třídy plné studentů. Mustang s Edem ho následovali až dovnitř a zastavili se spolu s ředitelem před tabulí uprostřed třídy.

"Milí studenti, jak všichni dobře víte, po odchodu paní Donnardové kvůli jejím zdravotním problémům, dostanete nového třídního učitele, který vás bude mít do konce letošního školního roku. No a tady je! Sám ocelový alchymista, Edward Elric, osobně, který převezme předměty po paní Donnardové- tedy chemii a fyziku. Tak, pane Elricu, nebo bych měl spíš říct, profesore, já mám ještě nějakou práci ve své kanceláři, takže zbytek už nechám na vás. Dovolte mi vám ještě poděkovat za tuhle výpomoc, protože opravdu nevím, co bychom si bez vás až do konce školního roku počali."

Ředitel už konečně domluvil a hned nato vyšel ze dveří, které za sebou zabouchl. Ed zvládl jenom stát a koukat s víčky dokořán ze samého šoku. Oči všech studentů se upírali jen na něj.

"CO TO MÁ KURVA ZNAMENAT?!"


	2. Something Normal

A/N: Zdravím, tak tady máme druhou kapitolu a hned tři nové originální charaktery. Upozorňuji, že jich tady bude opravdu hodně (studenti, učitelé,...), ale budu se vám je snažit představit postupně, aby se vám nepletli. :) Už jich mám promyšlených celkem dost. :)

Taky si nejsem úplně jistá, jestli se v téhle kapitole Ed nechová trochu OOC. Už jsem těch fanfikcí totiž sama přečetla tolik, že si nejsem stoprocentně jistá, jak by se v téhle situaci zachoval (Možná bych si měla dát rewatch na anime... :D). Původně byla první část téhle kapitoly úplně jiná, tak doufám, že jsem to svou pozdější úpravou nijak nepokazila. Dejte mi prosím vědět, jestli se vám bude zdát cokoli v nepořádku. Tuhle kapitolu už přepisovat nebudu, ale zkusím se polepšit v budoucích kapitolách. :)

Disrespectful

Chapter 2

Something Normal...

"CO TO MÁ KURVA ZNAMENAT?!" zařval na celou budovu a vyletěl ze dveří, aby ještě zastihl ředitele, "p-p-počkejte, pane řediteli? Co má tohle znamenat? Tohle slyším poprvý!"

Pan Anson se na vzdálené volání otočil a tvářil se zmateně na chlapce, co se ho snažil dohnat: "Nechápu o čem to mluvíte. Plukovník řekl, že-"

"Je jedno, co říkal plukovník. _Já_ říkám, že _tohle_ je špatně! Celý to domluvil bez mýho vědomí!" křičel v poklusu, ale už zpomaloval, jak se blížil k řediteli, a nakonec se zastavil v dostatečné vzdálenosti, aby mohli konverzovat, "Ať už má tohle znamenat cokoliv, musíte to zrušit."

"Tak to je asi tedy nějaké bizarní nedorozumění, protože jsem měl za to, že s tím naprosto souhlasíte. Ale zrušit? Obávám se, že to nebude tak jednoduché. Už jsem totiž vyplnil všechny nezbytné formuláře a zrušil hledání nového kantora. Krom toho, v kanceláři mám v šuplíku dokument podepsaný samotným Vůdcem o vašem dočasném uvolnění-"

"Cože? Od Vůdce?" skočil mu Ed do řeči.

"Přesně tak, Fullmetale. Budeš tady muset učit, ať už se ti to líbí, nebo ne." Ed se otočil s hrůzou v očích ke svému nadřízenému, jak se jeho slova ozývala v prázdné chodbě.

"To snad nemyslíte vážně! Vždyť- to přece nejde! Ani nemám oprávnění pro to, být učitelem, tak co je to za nesmysl? A ani to snad nemám v popisu práce!"

"No to vlastně není tak docela pravda, Fullmetale. Vzpomínáš si na státní písemnou zkoušku, kterou jsi podstoupil, aby ses mohl stát státním alchymistou? To, že jsi ji úspěšně složil a dostal uznání od Vůdce, tě ve skutečnosti dělá více než kompetentního učit. A co se týče tvé práce, tak tvou prací je poslouchat rozkazy tvých nadřízených a proti Vůdcově nařízení není nic, co bys mohl udělat."

Ed sledoval svého nadřízeného v šoku. 'Myslí to opravdu vážně? Já a učitel? P-p-proč?'

"Ehm, plukovníku... já to stále nechápu. Proč byste tohle po mně vy nebo Vůdce chtěli? Vždyť jinou kompetentní náhradu si snad můžou sehnat kdekoliv, ne? Tím chci říct- byl bych vám přece užitečnější v terénu."

Plukovník se na něj podíval, jako kdyby se ho právě zeptal na tu nejvíc zřejmou věc ve vesmíru: "Fullmetale, jako vážně? Myslel jsem si, že tohle je snad ta nejvíc zřejmá věc na celé téhle situaci..."

"...?"

Plukovník si vzdychl a podíval se Edovi přímo do očí. "Říkáš, že bys byl užitečnější v terénu? To je možná pravda, protože i přesto, že nedodržuješ protokol a nenasloucháš rozkazům, vždycky splníš svůj účel... ale to není všechno."

"...?" Ed nechápal, o čem to mluví. 'Tak on sám uznává, že bych byl užitečnější v terénu a stejně mě chce strčit sem? A co vůbec myslí tím, že to není všechno? Co může být důležitější, než splnit svůj účel?' přemýšlel Ed, ale nemohl dojít k žádnému závěru, a tak dál jen koukal na plukovníka s otazníkem vepsaným ve tváři a čekal na jeho objasnění.

"Fullmetale, chci, abys tady učil, protože to pro tebe bude skvělá zkušenost. Chci, abys tady učil, protože věřím, že se tady sám něčemu přiučíš. A to přijde vhod jak tobě, tak i lidem v tvém okolí (zejména teda mně...). Takže do konce letošního školního roku už žádné mise v terénu. Každý pracovní den totiž budeš tvrdnout tady. Do té doby máš zákaz opustit Centrál. To všechno schváleno a podepsáno Vůdcem. Jestli ti to nevyhovuje, můžeš mi teď hned odevzdat své hodinky."

'No to si snad ze mě děláš prdel!' Ed na plukovníka vejral, jako kdyby měl dvě hlavy a přitom si v duchu říkal, 'To jako že mě ještě bude vydírat?! Ten bastard by si radši od teď měl přát, aby se byl nikdy nenarodil, nebo okusí hněv Edwarda Elrica!'

Ed přímo zuřil. Nejradši by si sundal botu a rukavici a brutálně ho zmlátil automailem dokud by po něm nezůstal jen krvavej mastnej flek, ale tohle vypadalo vážně. Plukovník už ztratil i tu poslední špetku trpělivosti, kterou s Edem měl za ty tři roky, a jestli teď Ed udělá chybu, mohlo by ho to stát kvalifikaci státního alchymisty. A to by pak už bylo jen 'Pá pá zdroji informací, pá pá Kameni Mudrců, pá pá Alovo tělo...' a něco takového Ed rozhodně nesmí dopustit.

"Víš, tohle opravdu není tak marné, jak si myslíš. Aspoň si s bratrem trochu odpočinete od toho vašeho věčného cestování. Krom toho, tady jste v Centrálu. Budete mít spoustu času na pročtení všech užitečných materiálů v Národní knihovně. A ty si taky odpočineš od věčného nebezpečí a na chvíli okusíš taky něco... _normálního_."

' _Normální._ Od toho deštivého dne už nebylo v našem životě _nic_ normální. A dokud nezískáme Kámen, ani nikdy nebude. Ale možná- nerad to uznávám... ale možná bych si mohl po dlouhé době vyzkoušet něco, co se alespoň vzdáleně podobá normálu.'

"Dobře, dobře, chááápu to! Prostě to tady budu muset těch pár měsíců nějak přetrpět, jinak mi uděláte ze života ještě větší peklo, než je, fajn, chápu to," Ed na chvíli zavřel oči a zhluboka se nadechl a vydechl. Pak je znovu otevřel a upřel na plukovníka, "Udělám to. A víte vy co? Ani mi to nebude vadit! Tu radost vám totiž neudělám, vy vyděrači! Já si to budu užívat! Konec konců, tohle bude snad ta vůbec nejjednodušší mise, kterou jste mě kdy pověřil. Proč bych si měl dělat těžkou hlavu kvůli pár děcek?" Ed se sám choval jako malé dítě, když to říkal, protože se tím snažil skrýt své skutečné pocity.

Na to se Plukovník jen sarkasticky usmál a popřál svému podřízenému 'hodně štěstí'.

Pak se podíval na čas na své kapesní hodinky.

"Fullmetale, asi by ses už měl raději vrátit do té třídy, víš, než je napadne ti dát na židli připínáček nebo tak něco. Já se už musím vrátit do práce, než mě přijde zkontrolovat Hawkeye, jestli se neflákám. Tak si to tady hezky užij." Po tom, co dořekl poslední větu, na Eda mrkl a odkráčel pryč.

Na to se Ed jen znechuceně ušklíbl. Pak se ale na plukovníka pořádně zadíval a na tváři se mu objevil lehký úsměv, který Ed nedokázal potlačit.

"Ehm, pane řediteli, chtěl bych se vám omluvit za způsobené komplikace. Já se teď vrátím do třídy a začnu..." na chvíli se zasekl a pak se usmál na tu myšlenku, " _učit_."

Ředitel mu úsměv opětoval a pak se oba rozešli na svá 'pracoviště'.

Když Ed dorazil ke dveřím, na chvíli se zastavil a poslouchal hlasy vycházející z místnosti, než vzal za kliku a vtrhl do třídy.

xxxx

O pět minut dříve... ve třídě...

"CO TO MÁ KURVA ZNAMENAT?!" zařval ten malej blonďák na celou budovu, než vyletěl ze dveří, jako by mu šlo o život, "p-p-počkejte, pane řediteli? Co má tohle znamenat? Tohle slyším poprvý!" ještě zaslechli studenti z chodby ozvěnu hlasu naštvaného alchymisty.

Černovlasý muž v modré armádní uniformě zůstal chvíli stát na místě. Pak s šibalským úsměvem vykročil ze dveří ve stopách svého podřízeného, který se utrhl ze řetězu.

Všichni studenti zůstali koukat na místo před tabulí, kde předtím všichni tři stáli. Po chvíli jeden z nich prolomil ticho: "Co to kurva mělo bejt...?"

Sice to řekl jen polohlasem (skoro šeptem), ale i tak se jeho hlas rozlehl po celé místnosti, jak všichni potichu seděli v šoku a nehnuli ani brvou. Všichni se snažili zpracovat, čeho právě byli svědkem.

Nikdo z nich nevěděl, jak mají téhle situaci rozumět. Podle toho, co říkal pan ředitel, tak ten _skrček_ , co před pár sekundami vyrazil ze dveří, jen se po něm zaprášilo, měl být jejich novým třídním učitelem? Cože? Vždyť podle jeho výšky ještě nejspíš nevychodil ani základku!

A navíc... to jak ho pan ředitel představil. Jako ocelového alchymistu? Toho mrňavýho skřeta? Ne, to se rozhodně musel splést. Nejspíš místo něj přivedli nesprávného, protože to bylo jediné vysvětlení i co se týkalo jeho reakce. Byl naprosto v šoku, stejně tak jako všichni studenti- ne-li víc...

"Ehm, vážně si nejsem jistá, co si o tom mám myslet... Pokud vím, tak pan ředitel sice má smysl pro humor... ale tohle... nějak si nedokážu ani našeho pana ředitele představit žertovat o něčem takovém..." Odvážila se jedna z dívek promluvit do ticha panujícího mezi jejími spolužáky.

"Ale no ták, takovej skrček přece nemůže učit. Vždyť je mladší než my!" Zhoupl se Korry dozadu na židli a lokty se opřel o hranu lavice za ním.

"Ale slyšeli jste ho?! Že prej to je ocelový alchymista! Věřili byste tomu?! Vždyť to je přece totální hovadina. Trpaslík jako on nemůže bejt součástí armády..." Začal Deemer promlouvat ke třídě sebevědomě, ale ke konci trochu zaváhal.

"Tím bych si nebyl až tak jistej. Od táty jsem slyšel, že se státním alchymistou stal nějakej kluk, prej zhruba v našem věku..." přemýšlel Rowan nahlas, ale hned tu myšlenku zase setřásl. Tenhle prcek jím nemohl být ani náhodou. Přece už jen to jméno 'ocelový' napovídá, že navzdory jeho věku, alchymista nesoucí tenhle titul je někdo velký a mohutný.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Pro mě za mě, ať si je plechovej nebo jakej chce. Ale v našem věku? No to asi těžko! Taková blecha! Skoro abych si na něj vzal lupu-"

Právě ve chvíli, kdy to Korry dořekl, někdo trhl za kliku od dveří a ty se rozletěly dokořán, až skoro vyletěly z pantů.

"Jé, my o vlku... a vlk za dveřmi." usmál škodolibě Deemer.

Do třídy se přiřítil Ed, jak ho chytil amok: "KOMU ŘÍKÁŠ, ŽE JE TAK PRŤAVEJ, ŽE NESMÍ ANI NA PLÁŽ, PROTOŽE BY SE ZABOŘIL DO PÍSKU, ALE AŽ PŘIJDOU VLNY, NEMUSÍ SE BÁT UTOPENÍ, PROTOŽE JE TAK MIKROSKOPICKEJ, ŽE MŮŽE DÝCHAT ATOMY KYSLÍKU V MOLEKULE VODY?!

Všichni na něj civěli, až jim skoro vypadly oči z důlků.

"Vlk? Spíš ratlík..." ozvalo se odněkud ze zadní lavice a žáci se jako nějakým zázrakem probrali z transu a nato se začali hlasitě smát. Jediný, kdo se nesmál byl Ed, stojící před třídou, rudý vzteky (a možná i trochu zahanbením...).

Jeden ze studentů se snažil přestat smát, ale nemohl si pomoct, až sjel ze židle, chytal se za břicho a válel se smíchy po podlaze.

Při tom pohledu se jeho spolužáci začali smát ještě silněji, až je z toho bolely koutky úst a břišní svaly.

Ed se mezitím posadil na učitelskou židli a snažil se trochu uklidnit si nervy. 'Bezva. Neuběhla ani minuta, co jsem vstoupil do třídy a už tuhle práci nesnáším. Fakt _díky_ , plukovníku,' říkal si Ed sarkasticky a přitom se začal rozhlížet po třídě. Začal zkoumat jednotlivé studenty a jejich řeč těla, jak pokračovali v jejich nekontrolovatelném záchvatu smíchu.

Pak se podíval na stůl před sebe, kde ležela třídní kniha. Zdráhavě si ji pošoupl k sobě a nahlédl dovnitř. Začal studovat seznam jmen _svých_ žáků.

Po chvíli podezřelého ticha zdvihl oči z třídnice a pohlédl na studenty, kteří už se vysmáli a následně nasadili vážnou tvář, každý pohled se upínal na něj.

Ed se pomalu odsunul a zdvihl ze židle, poodstoupil pár kroků od stolu, aby byl vidět celý. Vzal to jako perfektní příležitost, aby se ještě jednou (tentokrát už sám) představil.

Krátce si odkašlal a začal: "Ehm, takže... jak už jste předtím mohli slyšet od pana ředitele... jmenuji se Edward Elric, jinak jsem známý také jako ocelový alchymista, a byl jsem vám přiřazen jako třídní učitel do konce tohoto školního roku." Všichni na něj upínali zraky a tiše mu naslouchali.

"Upřímně, dost mě to překvapilo. Dozvěděl jsem se to až teď od pana ředitele, ve stejnou chvíli jako vy. Ale s tím se bohužel nedá nic dělat. Je to vládní nařízení a já se mu jakožto příslušník armády musím podřídit, ať už se mi to líbí, nebo ne. Takže si zachovám svou profesionalitu a vezmu tenhle úkol, jako by to byla kterákoliv mise, na které jsem byl předtím. Plukovník mě ujistil, že jsem dostatečně kvalifikovaný pro výuku, a tak se vás budu snažit naučit to, co mám. Takže... em, máte někdo nějaké dotazy?"

A/N: Tou úpravou, kterou jsem zmínila na začátku, jsem měla na mysli to, jak se Ed s celou touhle situací vyrovnal. V té předchozí verzi byl totiž hrozně moc naštvanej na plukovníka, zatímco tady- jasně, taky byl naštvanej, ale přijde mi, že se na to dokázal více podívat i z té světlé stránky a byl s tím víc vyrovnaný, možná i trochu natěšený? Taky v téhle verzi plukovník neřekl úplně na rovinu, proč po Edovi chce, aby učil. To bude blíže objasněno až někdy v příštích kapitolách. No, každopádně, doufám, že jsem nikoho nezklamala a už se těším na případnou odezvu! (Snad se tedy nějaké dočkám...) :D


	3. The Reason Why

A/N: Zdravím, tak přidávám další kapitolu. Dneska se dozvíme, jak si Ed povede se svou třídou a taky trochu více o ironii celé situace.

* * *

Disrespectful

Chapter 3

The Reason Why

"Takže... em, máte někdo nějaké dotazy?"

"Hej a to jako myslíš vážně?" vykřikl chlapec v předposlední lavici v baseballové mikině, ani se neobtěžoval přihlásit.

"Ehm, vypadám snad, že si dělám srandu? Směju se snad? Jak jsem řekl, taky z toho zrovna neskáču radostí, ale člověk se musí umět přizpůsobit," dořekl nevzrušeně a rozhlédl se po třídě.

"Ještě někdo něco?"

"..."

Všechny otázky už byly prakticky dávno zodpovězeny, když se jim Ed představil, ale stále ta jedna poslední visela ve vzduchu...

 _Proč?_

 _Proč by vláda do školy poslala státního alchymistu? A proč zrovna jeho?_

Nikomu to nedávalo smysl. _Vždyť není tohle plýtvání armádními zdroji? Proč by vůbec někoho tak slavného posílali na tak (objektivně vzato) 'zbytečnou' pozici._

V tu chvíli jednomu studentovi v zadní lavici svitlo, zazubil se a posunul si brýle blíž ke kořenu nosu svým ukazovákem.

"Ehm, ehm," hlasitě si odkašlal, aby na sebe upoutal pozornost, "em, 'pane alchymisto', a proč že vás sem vlastně armáda poslala? Takovej nedůležitej úkol pro váženého státního alchymistu... že vy jste něco posral?" zakřenil se Deemer vítězně a čekal na Edovu reakci.

Ed ucukl pohledem a kapky potu mu sjely ze spánků.

On _vážně_ doufal, že se na tohle nikdo nezeptá, i když bylo zcela samozřejmé, že téhle jediné otázce se nevyhne, že nakonec odněkud přiletí.

"Emm," začal Ed nervózně, "dostal jsem to... tak trochu... jako trest... že jsem párkrát neudělal, co jsem měl úplně do detailu..." Ed se to snažil co nejvíc zamumlat, aby mu nebylo rozumět, ale studenti nastražili uši, aby jim neuniklo jediné slovo.

 _Aha. Takže je tady, protože byl drzej a neplnil rozkazy. To je docela ironie..._

Ale to nebylo všechno. Ani sám Ed totiž neznal pravé pohnutky za plukovníkovým konáním. Řekl mu, že tohle pro něj bude skvělá zkušenost. To byla hned první věc, co Edovi vrtala hlavou. Na co potřebuje k vykonávání práce státního alchymisty umět učit?

Edovi došlo, že to jeho 'nabízení', že jim zodpoví všechny otázky bylo trochu bláhové (stejně ty jejich 'otázky' budou všechny záludné), a tak se rozhodl třídě sám jednu položit.

"Takže... cože to teď vlastně probíráte, co?"

"A neni to jedno? Ó, snad nás božíčku vážně nechceš začít vyučovat? Čekáš, že budem v klidu sedět s rovnejma zádama jak pravítko a pozorně naslouchat tvýmu výkladu?" vysmíval se stejný chlapec v baseballové mikině.

"No a neni to snad to, co by se normálně mělo dělat ve škole? Tak proč sem teda chodíte, jen se flákat a pokecat s lidma stejný věkový kategorie?" řekl Ed poněkud sarkasticky a opřel se zády o učitelský stůl. Pozoroval jednotlivé studenty, kteří buď protočili očima, pokrčili rameny, a nebo se prostě koukli jinam, jako by se jich to ani netýkalo.

 _Tak tohle bude ještě na dlouho..._

Ed si vzdychl, přestal se opírat a sedl si za stůl. Lokty nechal odpočinout na desku stolu a bradu si podepřel dlaněmi. Snažil se vymyslet nějaký způsob, aby ho konečně začali brát nějak vážně, protože s takovou je nikdy nic nenaučí a dostane od plukovníka vynadáno asi tak jistě, jako že oheň pálí...

Z úst mu vyšel další vzdych a spolu s ním se Ed položil na stůl, hlavu otočenou na boku a svoje ruce pod ní místo polštáře.

"Copak, tos to už vzdal, prcku?"

Na to se Ed okamžitě postavil, dlaněmi pevně opřený o stůl, a vybouchl vzteky jako obvykle:

"KOMU ŘÍKÁŠ, ABY SE RADŠI SCHOULIL NĚKDE V ROHU DO KLUBÍČKA, ABY SI V TOMHLE POJEBANYM SVĚTĚ PLNYM ZASRANEJCH OBRŮ, NEUBLÍŽIL?!" křičel Ed, až všem přítomným skoro praskly jejich ušní bubínky.

Ale i přes jejich 'bolesti' se neubránili dalšímu výbuchu smíchu.

"Jak ho to vždycky tak nasere, ne?" ozvalo se někde mezi vytlemenými studenty.

'Vážně vám moc _děkuju_ , plukovníku. Dost pochybuju, že je vůbec zvládnu něco naučit i ve chvílích, kdy jim zrovna nebudu k smíchu...' pomyslel si Ed a zase si sednul na židli. Párkrát se nadechl a vydechl, aby si zklidnil nervy, možná si i v duchu napočítal do deseti...

'Achjo, jestli to takhle půjde dál, tak asi brzo vážně něco rozmlátim,' pomyslel si Ed, protože už jen udržet se těch pár minut ho stálo veškeré úsilí.

Jako další pokus o zklidnění mysli pohlédl z okna přímo naproti boční straně stolu.

'Venku je tak hezky a já tady musím trčet s těma negramotama... Co asi teď dělá Al?' zamyslel se Ed a představil si svého malého brášku, jak sedí v hotelovém pokoji, nejspíš čte nějakou odbornou publikaci a trpělivě čeká na návrat svého staršího bratra, aby ho konečně vytáhl z toho nekonečného pocitu samoty...

Ed tu myšlenku rychle setřásl a vzdychl. Zase pohlédl z okna a začal přemýšlet o své momentální situaci.

 _Tihle puberťáci pravděpodobně nerespektují ani své jiné kantory, natož aby respektovali někoho, koho za prvé: poznali teprve dnes, za druhé: neuděl moc dobrý první dojem, když vyletěl ze třídy jako kulomet, za třetí: neudělal dobrý ani druhý dojem, když zase vztekle vtrhl zpátky, a za čtvrté: jen těžko by mohli respektovat někoho v jejich věku jako svého 'nadřízeného'._

To poslední slovo Eda přimělo si vzpomenout na plukovníka. Teď mu to přišlo opravdu ironické, když si připomněl, jak se on neustále chová k plukovníkovi, a jak mu kvůli něj tečou nervy, a on sám se teď nachází v podobné situaci. Možná, že Ed plukovníkovi trošku ukřivdil...

Pak mu ale konečně svitlo. 'No jasně, už to chápu! Ten sobeckej bastard! Strčil mně sem jenom proto, abych si to vyzkoušel na vlastní kůži, jaký to je, jednat s lidmi, kteří k tobě nechovají respekt. Celý tohle zinscenoval jen, aby mi dal lekci, ten vypočítavej, hamižnej, prospěchářskej, ziskuchtivej parchant!' zanadával si v duchu na své náhlé zjištění a zaťal pěsti, aby zamezil dalšímu ohlušujícímu výbuchu.

To si všiml, že studenti se už dále nesmějí, ale naproti tomu se začali bavit mezi sebou, jako kdyby tam Ed ani nebyl.

Znovu si vzdychl a trochu se s židlí odsunul, aby se lépe dostal do šuplíků vedle něj. Trochu se v nich prohrabal až našel to, co hledal.

'Ať už mě sem plukovník strčil, aby mi dal lekci, aby se mě zbavil, nebo aby se jednoduše pobavil nad mým neštěstím, já mám teď určitou práci, které se musím věnovat.' řekl si Ed a s lehkým a uvolněným úsměvem na tváři se zvedl a přistoupil k tabuli.

Postupně se hlasy za ním utišovaly, jak studenti slyšeli zvuk křídy třecí o tabuli. Když Ed konečně dopsal, položil křídu a otočil se ke třídě. V tu dobu už bylo naprosté ticho, bylo slyšet jen dýchání lidí v místnosti a zvuk látky, když někdo příležitostně změnil polohu na židli, jak všichni s údivem zírali na neskutečně složitou rovnici na tabuli.

"Takže," začal Ed, aby nějak přenesl pozornost žáků z tabule na něj, "možná, že jsem stejně starý jako vy, možná jsem vám jenom pro srandu a možná nejsem vystudovaný profesor, a jestli při hodinách nehodláte dávat pozor kvůli těmhle prkotinám, je vaše volba, i když dost pošetilá a dětinská. Ale faktem zůstává, že mám všechny potřebné znalosti chemie a fyziky a udělám, co budu moct, abych vás naučil všechno, co byste měli do konce prváku znát. Ode dneška jsem totiž vaším učitelem. Takže mě těší. "

Ed položil křídu na svůj stůl a nato zazvonil zvonek indikující konec hodiny.


	4. New Colleague

A/N: A další kapitola je na světě! Dneska, jak už napovídá název kapitoly, se setkáme s dalším originálním charakterem! Jsem si jistá, že tuhle postavu budete mít rádi stejně jako já!

A jestli máte rádi tuhle fanfikci, zanechte prosííííím nějaký ten hezký komentář, abych z toho svého psaní mohla mít ještě větší radost než mám!

Ale budu samozřejmě ráda i za konstruktivní kritiku, takže jen do mě!

* * *

Disrespectful

Chapter 4

New Colleague

Ed se co nejrychleji odebral ze třídy do ředitelny. Bylo zde totiž ještě mnoho otázek, které potřeboval objasnit.

Netrpělivě zaťukal na dveře, ani nečekal na odpověď a hned vstoupil.

"Pane řediteli, promiňte mi, že jsem takhle vtrhávám, ale mám na vás spoustu otázek-"

"Ano, očekával jsem, že při první příležitosti se sem dostavíte," přerušil ho pan ředitel, "za tu dobu jsem vám připravil všechno, co budete potřebovat." Natáhl ruku k Edovi a podal mu štos papírů.

"Máte tam rozvrh, osnovy jednotlivých tříd a kde přesně paní Donnardová skončila ve výkladu."

'No jo, to mi vlastně nedošlo. Vždyť já po ní budu muset převzít _všechny_ hodiny. To znamená, že mě ještě čeká představení ostatním třídám?! Kurva! A já už jsem si oddych, že to mám za sebou...' pomyslel si Ed a snažil se udržet svůj chabý úsměv, když se probíral papíry.

"Tady se můžete podávat na příkaz od Vůdce-"

"V pořádku, to už není třeba," uťal Ed pana ředitele a mávl nad tím rukou.

"To jsem rád," usmál se starší muž, dokument zase vložil do horního šuplíku a ještě dodal, "jsem si docela jist, že tuhle práci si zamilujete."

"Tak tím bych si nebyl až tak jistý..." odvětil Ed a odvrátil svůj pohled, když si zpětně přehrál předchozí hodinu.

"Také jsem už mluvil s paní profesorkou Morrissovou, se kterou budete sdílet kabinet," začal ředitel nové téma, "je to skutečně milá dáma, jsem si jistý, že spolu budete dobře vycházet."

"Um, dobře. A-asi už nic dalšího vědět nepotřebuji, takže se raději půjdu připravit na další hodinu..." Edovi cukaly koutky úst, jak se nervózně usmíval na pana ředitele. Odebral se ke dveřím a chytl kliku, ale otočil se, když ho ředitel oslovil.

"Ehm, ještě poslední věc než půjdete, profesore Elricu..." zastavil se starší muž, jak se snažil vymyslet co nejtaktnější způsob, jak na to mladého chlapce upozornit, "ehm, víte, nechci být nezdvořilý, ale... pokud možno, mohl byste zítra přijít v něčem, em... trochu více formálním?"

"Eh? Oh, tak d-dobře. V-vynasnažím se." Sice to řekl mile a přívětivě, ale ve stutečnosti zuřil. To, co právě slyšel ho dost šokovalo.

'Co si to dovoluje?! To je snad moje věc! Krom toho, co je špatnýho na mým stylu?' vztekal se, ale svůj cukavý 'úsměv' udržel, až dokud za sebou nezavřel dveře. Pak se okamžitě změnil v škleb, kterému by i démoni mohli závidět.

xxxx

Naštvaně pochodoval sem a tam a hledal třídu, kterou měl na rozvrhu, že učí jako další.

'Sakra! To k tomu nemohl přidat i plánek tohohle zatracenýho bludiště?!'

Pořád se snažil z těch papírů něco vyčíst a nedával pozor, kam šlape, až do někoho vrazil a oba přitom upustili své papíry.

"Ah! Omlouvám se, nedával jsem pozor na cestu a-" zastavil se, když si všiml, že ta osoba byla žena v teplákovce, nejspíš ve svých pozdních dvacítkách. 'Ou, takže nejspíš kolegyně.'

Zhluboka se nadechl, že začne znovu a představí se, ale ta žena ho uťala ještě dřív, než stačil vydat hlásku.

"Oh, jsi v pořádku, maličkej? Promiň mi to. Měla jsem na spěch, protože jsem se ještě chtěla převlíknout. Ty jsi nový student? Nic o žádném přestupu jsem totiž neslyšela-"

"KOMU ŘÍKÁŠ, ŽE JE TAK MALINKATEJ, ŽE HO ANI NENÍ TŘEBA ZMIŇOVAT, PROTOŽE SI HO BEZTAK NIKDO ANI NEVŠIMNE?!"

"Ale, nejsi ty tak trochu nervák, chlapče? Pověz, do jaké chodíš třídy?"

"Já tady nestuduju, já tady _učím_!" křičel Ed, jeho hlas se ozýval pomalu po celé budově. Byl rudý zlostí a ruce měl zaťaté v pěst, ve snaze se udržet a nikoho nefláknout.

Žena v teplákovce na něj jenom nevěřícně vejrala s otevřenou pusou, snažila se ze sebe něco vykoktat.

"T-t-to jako m-máš být ty, ten nový kantor?! Cože? Pan ředitel nás informoval, že bude mladý, ale... Cože?"

Ed se snažil uklidnit, a tak se zhluboka nadechl a zase vydechl, pak teprve promluvil.

"Správně, to jsem já. Edward Elric, chemie, fyzika, nerad tě poznávám," utrousil sarkasticky a nabídl jí ruku.

"Ale ale... ty si mi nějaký vtipálek," zasmála se a rukou mu potřásla, "já jsem profesorka Leysonnová, ale říkej mi Farrah." Tentokrát se usmála upřímně, jen překypovala vřelostí. V ten moment Ed ucítil něco jako nostalgii. Farrah měla hnědé vlasy svázané v culíku a tím, jak se na něj podívala, mu trochu připomněla jeho matku. Chvíli na ní zíral a pak tu myšlenku zase setřásl a vrátil se zpátky do reality.

"Mně můžeš říkat 'Ed'," odpověděl jí a taky se po dlouhé době upřímně usmál. Pak se pustili a dřepli si dolů, aby posbírali své papíry.

Po chvíli ticha se profesorka Leysonnová ozvala, ale oči nespouštěla z papírů na podlaze.

"Takže, ty jsi opravdu _ten_ Edward Elric, jako ocelový alchymista?"

Tou otázkou ho trochu zaskočila, a tak chvíli trvalo, než na ní dostala odpověď.

"Tak nějak," bylo jediné, co z něj vypadlo, ale když viděl, že se Farrah už nadechuje, aby řekla něco dalšího, využil příležitosti a zeptal se: "Em, hele, mohla bys mi, prosím tě, trochu poradit? Dnes jsem tady poprvé a vůbec nevím, kde co je, no a tak trochu tady bloudím a doufám, že natrefím na třídu, kde mám vyučovat další hodinu. Řekni mi, prosím tě, kde bych našel třídu A312?" usmíval se a doufal, že mu bude někdo konečně schopný pomoct.

"Ah, to je jednoduché. Ani nemusíš vědět, kde to je, abys tam dorazil, když znáš systém číslování tříd," vysvětlovala s úsměvem hrajícím na její tváři, " **A** na začátku znamená, že ta třída se nachází v první budově - Budově A. Trojka znamená poschodí, no a když už budeš procházet chodbou, budeš sledovat, na kterých dveřích bude číslo 12."

Ed ji poslouchal a souhlasně přitom kýval hlavou, ale pak na ní vykulil oči v náhlém šoku.

"Budova? Počkej, počkej, počkej... Tím chceš říct, že celý komplex školy je víc budov? Vždyť když jsme sem jeli s plukovníkem, tak jsem viděl samý obří baráky jak kráva! Jak je to tady vůbec velký?!"

Farrah na něj párkrát zamrkala, než si uvědomila, čemu se Ed tak diví, usmála se a začala vysvětlovat:

"Tohle je jedno z čtyřletých gymnázií s všeobecnou výukou. Dříve připadla pouze jedna třída na jeden ročník, ale postupně jsme nabírali více a více studentů, a tak i škola se musela přirozeně začít rozrůstat. V současné době má každý ročník až čtyři třídy."

"Páni... to jsem neměl ani tušení. Ale jsem rád, že i když je to tu takhle vobří, tak se budu moct nějak dopravit do třídy. Je fajn, že je to tak jednoduchý. Hned mi to mohl ředitel říct!" Našpulil Ed pusu dotčeně.

"Jo, ale měl by sis pospíšit, protože do zvonění zbývá míň jak dvě minuty a tady jsme v Budově D." řekla pobaveně poté, co se podívala na hodiny.

Ed na ní koukal, pak se taky otočil na hodiny a zbledl. Rychle posbíral všechny svoje papíry a za běhu se rozloučil s Farrou. Nakonec byla moc milá a Ed se těšil už teď, až na ní znovu narazí (i když tentokrát už ne doslova...).

"Á, sakra, vždyť já taky nestíhám. A to jsem se chtěla ještě převlíknout..." postěžovala si Farrah, taky už v mírném poklusu.

Eda ale teď čekala další vyučovací hodina. Měl mít teď totiž seminář z fyziky u čtvrťáků.

Z Edova čela stékaly kapky potu, ale z běhu to rozhodně nebylo...

* * *

A/N: Tak co, jak se vám líbí Farrah? Že jí máte rádi už teď! :D

KOMENTÁŘ, PROSÍÍÍÍÍÍÍM!


	5. Something Scary (Or Someone?)

A/N: Takže už pátá kapitola! Dneska se podíváme, jak si Ed povede s další třídou. Taky nás čeká nový OC! :D

* * *

Disrespectful

Chapter 5

Something Scary (Or Someone?)

Ed probíhal chodbou ve třetím poschodí a přitom vyhlížel třídu č. 12, až jí konečně spatřil. Zvolnil tempo až přešel do chůze a zároveň se trochu vydýchával. Došel ke dveřím přávě, když zazvonil zvonek na znamení, že hodina už začíná. Ed hlasitě polkl, položil ruku na kliku a váhavě dveře otevřel a vstoupil do třídy.

Nejprve si ho ani nikdo nevšiml, dokud nedošel až ke stolu, na který si položil své papíry. Až ten zvuk dal žákům znamení, že někdo vešel.

Ed si vzpomněl, jak takhle stál před několika minutami v předchozí hodině a proběhl mu mráz po zádech. Tihle studenti byli všichni ještě starší a vyšší než prváci, a tak Ed předpokládal, že jejich reakce na nového profesora bude pravděpodobně ještě horší.

Ed už si sice prošel mnoho strašlivými situacemi ve svém mladém životě, ale tohle bylo něco zcela jiného. Tenhle pocit teď Ed zakusil poprvé a popravdě... vůbec se mu to nelíbilo. Hlava se mu motala, zrychleně dýchal a v krku cítil, jako by mu tam uvízl horkej brambor. Jeho ruce se mírně třásly, ale jinak byl jako paralyzovaný, neschopný cokoli říct nebo udělat.

Ed se usilovně snažil přijít na to, co mu způsobuje tu 'úzkost', kterou právě cítí.

Ale je úzkost opravdu správné pojmenování? Tenhle pocit, skoro jako kdyby měl Ed...

 _Trému._

Na tu myšlenku se Ed musel sám sobě zasmát. Edward Elric, slavný ocelový alchymista...

...má trému.

K tomu nebylo co dodat. Ed si sám sobě přišel tak směšně, že se mírný úsměv projevil i na jeho výrazu.

Ano, Ed sice měl _trochu_ trému, ale něco takového ho přece neporazí! Už jen kvůli toho samolibýho šklebu, co by mu plukovník věnoval, se nesmí vzdát!

Na to se Edovi nějak povedlo setřást svou nervozitu, kterou pociťoval ještě pár okamžiků předtím.

'Teď není vhodná chvíle se nervovat, na každé vteřině záleží. Nikdo z nich ještě nic neřekl, takže mám stále ještě šanci přebrat kontrolu nad situací. Dobře...'

Zhluboka se nadechl a snažil se vypadat co nejvíc sebevědomě. Nemohl tam zůstat stát a nic neříkat celou hodinu. Musí se vzmužit.

Taky si řekl, že tentokrát by nejspíš nebyl zrovna nejlepší nápad dát jim moc prostoru pro otázky, a tak se Ed rozhodl, že to sfoukne všechno najednou.

"Zdravím všechny, jmenuji se Edward Elric a budu zaskakovat za paní Donnardovou do konce letošního roku. A ano, jsem mladší než vy, a ano, i přesto jsem dostatečně kvalifikovaný pro výuku, a ano, mluvím smrtelně vážně. Takže mě berte jako kteréhokoli jiného profesora na téhle škole. Tááák, teď, když jsme si to všechno pěkně vyjasnili, já se podívám do svých papírů, čemu jste se věnovali naposled a tam taky rovnou navážu s výukou."

Ed byl na sebe pyšný, jak to všechno dokázal říct autoritativně a jedním dechem a začal se hrabat mezi papíry.

'Tak... všechno zatím probíhá hladce. Ale proč ještě nikdo z nich nic neřekl? Copak to nemají žádné námitky? Že by moje strategie zabrala tak dobře? Ne, to není možné...' Ed se snažil najít nějaké rozumné vysvětlení pro chování těchhle čtvrťáků, ale když nemohl na nic přijít, rozhodl se, že nejrychleji to zjistí, když oči na chvíli odtrhne od papírů a podívá se pozorněji na své studenty.

A to taky udělal. Ale co viděl, to by nikdy neočekával.

Ti studenti si začali vyndávat své sešity s poznámkami a začali listovat na poslední popsanou stránku. Když už se tam dostali, vzali do rukou své penály a vytáhli si psací potřeby.

Taky si všiml, že v téhle třídě je mnohem méně studentů, než bylo v té předchozí a že asi tak 3/4 z nich nosí brýle.

'Hmmm, že by tohle snad byla nějaká třída šprtů? To mám ale kliku!'

Ale pak si to Ed uvědomil, když se podíval na rozvrh. Tohle byl dvouhodinový _nepovinný_ seminář.

'Tak teď už je to jasný. Všechny tyhle totiž bude zajímat to, co jim tady _já_ budu vykládat.'

Na to se Ed mohl jen usmívat.

'Tak snad by tohle nemusel bejt až tak strašnej den. ...Ale stejně se přizpůsobili nějak rychle.'

Akorát _to_ ještě Edovi vrtalo hlavou, ale rozhodl se, že to není důležité a pokračoval v přehrabování své hromádky, až už konečně našel poznámky od jeho předchůdkyně- paní Donnardové. Přečetl si, co na nich stálo, znovu se usmál. Uchopil křídu, otočil se ke třídě zády a začal se svým výkladem.

xxxx

Obě hodiny proběhly hladce, ale Eda to dost unavilo. Celé dvě hodiny totiž musel stát, psát a mluvit. Po zazvonění ještě chvíli zůstal sedět na židli, aby si trochu odpočinul.

Jeho studenti už byli dávno pryč a do třídy začali docházet další studenti. To bylo pro Eda signálem, že by si měl začít sklízet věci, aby uvolnil místo pro dalšího učitele, co přijde po něm.

Když si Ed urovnal všechny papíry, podíval se na rozvrh, který měl na vrchu, a radostně zjistil, že teď má volnou hodinu!

Právě když se chystal je zvednout ze stolu, slyšel, jak si za ním někdo hlasitě odkašlal, takovým tím způsobem, aby upozornil na svou přítomnost.

To Eda zastavilo v pohybu a místo aby zvedl své papíry se otočil na osobu za ním, papíry stále zůstaly ležet.

"Ehm, Ehm, co student pohledává u učitelského stolu." mračil se a koukal na Eda svrchu (a to doslova, protože vypadal, že měřil aspoň dva metry!). Byl to už starší muž, možná kolem padesátky. Měl brýle, ale byly spíš jen na čtení, než na normální nošení. Podle jeho vrásek kolem očí a nosu vypadal přísně a pravděpodobně bude hodně striktní na pravidla. V rukou držel štos papírů (i když mnohem menší, než měl Ed), Ed se trochu naklonil, aby do nich viděl a všiml si, že to jsou opravené písemky z matematiky.

Když už Ed skončil s jeho zkoumáním, vzpomněl si, že by se vlastně měl naštvat, že si ho _opět_ někdo spletl se studentem. 'Ale vážně, nemohl je ředitel lépe informovat?'

Ed se zamračil a začal se představovat.

"Jsem Edward Elric, nový kantor, _ne_ student. Vy jste...?"

Muž na chvíli pozvedl obočí, ale zase ho vrátil zpátky. Nejspíš to byl ten typ, co se dokáže dobře kontrolovat a co nikdy nedá najevo, co si právě myslí.

"Jmenuji se Allon Preston a právě tady mám mít hodinu matematiky. Takže jestli dovolíte..."

'Tak s tímhle asi nebude moc sranda..." pomyslel si Ed a konečně se dostal k tomu, aby mohl sebrat své papíry. Odkráčel až ke dveřím, ale než vyšel, ještě se ohlédl po tom chladném a odměřeném profesoru matematiky.

Pan Preston už se uvelebil u stolu a rozložil si na něj své věci.

Ed si vzdychl a pokračoval na chodbu.

Teď měl volnou hodinu a na to by se měl soustředit. 'No jo, co budu dělat? Měl bych si najít ňáký místo, kde bych se moh v klidu zašít.'

Pak mu to trklo. Kam učitelé chodí, když mají volnou hodinu? 'No jasně, kabinet! Ředitel o něm taky něco říkal...'

Sedl si na lavičku na chodbě, aby se mohl prohrábnout papíry (znovu), protože nechtěl do nikoho vrazit (znovu). Hledal, jestli nenajde něco užitečného, jako třeba- jaké číslo mají dveře od kabinetu, dříve obývaném paní profesorkou Donnardovou.

"Á, konečně!" zaradoval se nahlas, "dveře číslo D205!"

Pak párkrát zamrkal a zamyslel se... 'D205, D205...'

 _"Jo, ale měl by sis posp_ _íšit, protože do zvonění zbývá míň jak dvě minuty a tady jsme v Budově D."_

Vzpomněl si na rozhovor s Farrou a hlasitě zasténal:

"Né, to zas budu muset jít přes celou školu? To je voprus!"

Zvedl se z lavičky a mířil do místnosti D205.

* * *

A/N: Tak co? Jak se vám zatím líbí, jak se Ed snaží poprat se svou 'situací'?

A vážně... NAPIŠTE MI NĚKDO KONEČNĚ KOMENTÁŘ! :D


	6. A Warm Smile

A/N: Další kapitola a taky další OC! Doufám, že vám nevadí, že rozjezd je trochu pomalejší, ale já jsem toho názoru, že je lepší se napřed seznámit s prostředím.

Nezapomeňte váš názor vyjádřit v komentářích! :D

* * *

Disrespectful

Chapter 6

A Warm Smile

Ed pomalu kráčel chodbami školy. Mířil do místnosti s označením 'D205', nebo jinak známé také jako kabinet chemie. Už procházel bránou mezi Budovami C a D, když si vzpomněl, že by tam s ním měla být ještě další profesorka.

'No prosím, hlavně ať si zas nemyslí, že jsem nový student...' Ed nad tou myšlenkou protočil očima, protože za ten den už měl představování se ažaž.

'Ale třeba tam zrovna nebude, třeba bude zrovna učit.' V Edových očích se zaleskl střípek naděje.

Vám to tak hrozné možná nepřijde, ale ono to představování Edovi _vážně_ lezlo na nervy.

Ed zpozorněl, když spatřil na dveřích číslo 5. 'Tak a už jsem tady...'

Přistoupil ke dveřím blíž a chystal se zaklepat, ale uslyšel zevnitř hlasy. 'Takže tam je...'

Jenže to byly dva hlasy. Kdyby tam Ed teď přišel, narušil by jejich konverzaci a nejspíš by nastalo takové to trapné ticho a pak by následovala část o novém studentovi...

Ed si vzdychl, že se ještě chvíli projde a vrátí se po zvonění, ale vtom se dveře otevřely a z kabinetu vyšla dívka v Edově věku, za ní její profesorka.

Obě vypadaly překvapeně, když Eda spatřily. Dívka se mírně začervenala a v rychlosti se rozloučila s profesorkou, aby stihla další hodinu.

Profesorka se ještě chvíli dívala tím směrem, kterým dívka odešla a pak svou pozornost přeorientovala na chlapce před sebou.

Pohledem ho sjela od hlavy až k patě a pozvala ho dále.

"Ohaduji správně, že-"

'Á, teď to přijde...' pomyslel si Ed a už se chystal protočit očima.

"-ty jsi ta nová náhrada za paní Donnardovou?" dořekla klidným a vyrovnaným tónem, ale Ed na ní jenom zíral, až mu skoro vypadly oči z důlků.

'Tak tohle jsem vážně nečekal...' pomyslel si a pak otevřel pusu, aby mohl odpovědět.

"Ano, překvapuje mě, že jste to poznala."

"Nebojte, pan ředitel mě dostatečně informoval o vašem příchodu," řekla se sladkým úsměvem vepsaným ve tváři.

"No aspoň někoho..." zabručel si Ed pod fousy a zatvářil se trochu otráveně na zmínku o řediteli. Ale nemohl tak zůstat dlouho, protože tahle starší dáma, co před ním seděla u svého stolu, se na něj stále usmívala. Mohlo jí být možná kolem šedesáti, pravděpodobně má před odchodem do důchodu. Celkově z ní vyzařovala taková ta 'pozitivní energie' a nejspíš byla tou ideální babičkou, co vnoučatům dává sladkosti, když se rodiče zrovna nedívají.

"Takže abych se představila... Jsem profesorka Jade Morrissová a učím chemii a biologii. Tady je můj stůl a hned vedle ten tvůj. Zůstali tam nějaké staré písemky, zápisky a takové věci, ale jinak všechny osobní věci paní Donnardové jsou pryč, aby ses tady mohl na těch pár měsíců zabydlet," stále usměvavá paní Morrissová ukazovala prstem na věci, které popisovala.

Ed jen souhlasně přikyvoval a rozhlížel se kolem. Bylo to tam hezky uklizené a útulné. Na straně místnosti, kde měla Jade svůj stůl, měla také vlastní regál, ve kterém byly pečlivě roztříděné sešity podle ročníků a různé učební materiály, seřazené, jak jde učivo za sebou.

'Asi bude pěkná puntičkářka. Doufám, že mě nebude nutit, abych měl všechno srovnaný jako ona...' pomyslel si Ed a trochu se zamračil.

Když si Jade všimla Edova zkoumavého pohledu upínajícího se na regál, krátce se zasmála a řekla:

"Mám ve všem ráda přehled. Ale neboj, ty ve svém regále klidně můžeš mít nepořádek, hlavně když se v něm sám vyznáš."

'Páni, přesně věděla, co si myslím. Nejspíš bude ten typ, před kterým se nic neutají.'

Ed popošel ke _svému_ stolu, vysunul židli a posadil se. Trochu váhavě se rozhlížel než sáhl na úchytku horního šuplíku a nahlédl dovnitř. Spatřil něco jako deník. Vyndal ho a ukázal paní Morrissové a s tázavým pohledem.

"Á, to je zápisník paní Donnardové. Ona byla do své práce vždycky až příliš zapálená. Vím, že do toho si psala nějaké poznámky o studentech.

"O studentech? Jako kdo dělá o hodině bordel a nedává pozor a takový věci?"

"Ano, ale ne jen to. Poznamenávala si i jejich úspěchy a kdo byl hodný. Často to používala při třídních schůzkách."

"Hmmm, to mi bude jistě užitečné..." řekl Ed s ďábelským úsměvem na tváři.

"Ehm, já vás teď budu muset opustit, protože mám hodinu, ale když budete mít nějaké dotazy ohledně výuky a věcí s ní spojených, neváhejte se mne zeptat."

"Děkuju, to byste byla moc hodná."

Nato si Jade ze svého stolu vzala nějaké papíry a učebnici a odešla z kabinetu chvíli před zvoněním.

Ed si vzdychl, opřel si hlavu o opěradlo a koukal do stropu. Pak si vzdychl znovu a narovnal se. Chvíli jen tak zíral na deník, než natáhl ruku a umístil jí na desky. Váhavě zápisník otevřel a začal listovat. Měl z toho trochu špatný pocit. Přeci jen to nebylo jeho, a tak se trochu cítil, jako že porušuje cizí soukromí. Ale to nebyl jediný důvod, proč mu běhal mráz po zádech.

Každému studentovi byla v zápisníku věnována celá popsaná stránka a skutečně to bylo až děsivě podrobné.

Ed hlasitě polkl a pomyslel si, kdo sakra byla zač ta paní Donnardová. Možná by se na ní měl později přeptat profesorky Morrissové. Sdílely kabinet, takže si nejspíš byly dost blízké.

Ale na druhou stranu, tohle pro něj bylo obrovskou výhodou. Ihned začal listovat a hledat, kde byly poznámky o prvácích...

"Á, tady je máme..." řekl si Ed pro sebe a začal se vychytrale smát.

Pak se plně ponořil do čtení a vyrušil ho až zvonek. Edova volná hodina byla u konce a teď ho čekalo zase vyučování. Podíval se na rozvrh a zjistil, že má další hodinu s prvním ročníkem, ale s jinou třídou. Tak na to se Ed opravdu netěšil, protože nejspíš mohl čekat stejný fiasko, jako s těmi předchozími prváky. Na to si Ed vzdychl, a tak se do jeho zorného pole opět dostal onen zápisník. Vtom Ed dostal nápad, že možná, kdyby se trochu připravil předem, až tak hrozné by to být nemuselo...

Trvalo to jen pár sekund, než se otevřely dveře a profesorka Morrissová vstoupila od kabinetu. Ed jí uvítal úsměvem a Jade k němu přistoupila blíž, aby lépe viděla, co Ed právě dělá.

"Vidím, že jste si během mé nepřítomnosti hezky početl, že, profesore Elricu?" řekla sice trochu sarkasticky, ale stále velmi mile.

Ed se trochu zastyděl, protože... ano, tímhle skutečně narušoval soukromí paní Donnardové, ale je přece její chyba, že to tu nechala, no ne? Teda pokud to neudělala záměrně... to by od ní totiž bylo velmi pozorné.

"Em, tak nějak. Ale když neznám tváře ke jménům studentů, trochu to postrádá smysl... Ale aspoň jsem nějak zabil čas. Teď už mám další vyučování." řekl Ed trochu sklesle. No ale ještě aby ne, protože se skutečně vůbec netěšil.

Na to Jade nasadila svůj typický vřelý úsměv a položila ruku na Edovo levé rameno tím způsobem, jako když chcete někoho utěšit.

"Není čeho se obávat. Pro ty děti je to zkrátka šok. Musíte jim dát trochu víc času to zpracovat a přizpůsobit se. Ale jsem si jistá, že potom si vás oblíbí."

'Pane Bože, ona mi asi vážně čte myšlenky, protože jinak opravdu nevím, jak to dělá, že do mě takhle vidí...'

"To jsou mé dlouholeté zkušenosti a taky to, že moc nedokážete skrývat své emoce. Jste jako otevřená kniha." odpověděla mu na jeho nevyřčenou otázku a lehce se zasmála.

Na to se Ed nedokázal jinak než taky zasmát. Pak si ze svého štosu papírů vybral jen ty, které bude potřebovat a byl rád, že si ten zbytek měl kde odložit, aby to všechno nemusel vláčet s sebou po celé škole.

"Tak vám přeji hodně štěstí, profesore Elricu," popřála mu Jade a sama se připravovala na další hodinu. To Eda přinutilo se zastavit ve dveřích a otočit.

"Děkuji, ale říkejte mi Ede." Nato prošel dveřmi, zavřel za sebou a prodíral se chodbou mezi studenty, aby se dostal na další vyučování.


	7. The Gloves

Direspectful

Chapter 7

The Gloves

Když se Ed úspěšně prodral až ke třídě, kde měl učit, byla ještě přestávka, a tak Ed trochu váhal, jestli tam už má jít.

'Ale co, stejně už nemám co dělat a za minutu zvoní, tak si tam prostě sednu a počkám.'

Ed vstoupil do třídy. Nejprve si ho nikdo nevšímal, ale netrvalo dlouho, než o něj první člověk zavadil pohledem.

"Ehm, ty seš novej nebo sis jen spletl třídu?" oslovil ho kluk v první lavici. Na to se Ed usmál a dál kráčel k učitelskému stolu. Položil si na něj svých pár papírů, podíval se znovu na chlapce a odpověděl: "Ani jedno."

Pak si odsunul židli, aby se mohl posadit. Onen kluk z první lavice mu věnoval pouze zmatený pohled a sám pro sebe si říkal, že bude mít pěknej problém, až přijde profesor, co je měl na supl, že sedí za jeho stolem. 'Asi bude průšvihář...' zachichotal se pro sebe.

Když zazvonilo a všichni studenti zaujali své místo, jejich zrak se upnul na chlapce sedícího za učitelským stolem, nohy položené na něm a ruce za hlavou. To bylo poprvé, co si ho konečně všimli i ostatní.

Už se mu chystali něco říct, když se Ed sám zvedl a předstoupil před třídu tak, aby na něj měli co nejlepší výhled.

"Mám už toho představování za dnešek tak akorát po krk, takže to vezmu krátce. Jsem váš nový profesor fyziky, jmenuji se Edward Elric, ale můžete mi říkat Ede. Je mi absolutně jedno, jestli máte jakýkoli námitky vůči mně jako kantorovi, už se stalo, tak se s tím smiřte. Mezitím, co jsem tady seděl a čekal, než zazvoní, projel jsem si učivo, co jste brali naposledy, tak můžem rovnou začít."

Ed se otočil ke třídě zády a přistoupil k tabuli. Pak sebral křídu svou pravou rukou a začal psát.

Studenti pokukovali jeden po druhém a snažili se najít odpovědi ve tvářích svých spolužáků, ale došli akorát k závěru, že každý byl stejně zmatený. Pak se začali koukat směrem ke dveřím, protože čekali, že pan profesor jimi projde každou chvílí a co uvidí, se mu jistě líbit nebude.

Jenže Ed už měl popsanou půlku tabule a profesor stále nikde. Pohledy studentů se začaly vracet na chlapce u tabule a teprve tehdy jim začalo docházet, že on byl smrtelně vážný.

Chlapec z první lavice se usmál, otevřel si svůj sešit na poznámky a začal opisovat z tabule.

Ostatní stále koukali na rychle se zaplňující tabuli s pusou dokořán. Když už byla tabule popsaná celá, Ed se otočil, zamračil se a řekl: "Co, vy si nebudete dělat poznámky? Příště z toho bude test."

Jeden student se konečně vzpamatoval a vykřikl: "Co? To nemůžeš!"

"A proč ne?" pokrčil Ed tázavě rameny.

"No... já nevím... Ale to snad nemyslíš vážně...?"

"Ten test? Jasně, že si z vás jen dělám prdel. Komu myslíte, že by se chtělo dvě hodiny vymejšlet pro vás zadání? Ale stejně dávejte pozor."

"Ne to jsem nemyslel," pokračoval student, "já mluvím o tom, jestli myslíš vážně, že nás budeš učit!?"

Ed si vzdychl: "Jak jsem řekl na začátku, vaše námitky mě nezajímaj. Jestli si chcete jít někomu stěžovat, tak běžte za ředitelem."

"A jak je vůbec možný, že ředitel dovolil, abys mohl učit? Nesnaž se mi namluvit, že seš kvalifikovanej učitel a přitom mladší než my!"

"Tak za prvý: není to tak, že by ředitel musel něco dovolovat, já se o tohle neprosil. Za druhý: vystudovanej učitel zrovna nejsem, ale kvalifikaci mám víc než dostatečnou. A za třetí: je mi kurva patnáct, nejsem mladší než vy!" řekl poslední větu pěkně vztekle, už mu docházela trpělivost a navíc student určitě narážel na jeho výšku.

"Nevěřím ti."

"Co?"

"Že je ti patnáct."

Ed omylem rozdrtil křídu, kterou stále svíral ve své pravé ruce a studenti sebou škubli, když viděli jen bílý prášek snášející se na podlahu.

To byla poslední kapka. Nejen, že Edovi nevěřili, že je má skutečně učit, ale dokonce se pustili do jeho výšky. To je neodpustitelné! Ale teď si Ed nemůže dovolit, aby mu ujely nervy. Musí se uklidnit. 'Nádech, výdech. Jedna, dva, tři, čtyři, hlavně nikoho neprašti...'

Konečně se trochu zchladil a vtom si všiml, že v ruce křídu rozdrtil na prach. "Jejda..."

Studenti jen tiše pozorovali zbytky křídy opadávající z rukavice. Do konce hodiny už nikdo ani necekl.

* * *

Po zazvonění Ed odložil křídu a svou levou rukou se snažil oklepat zbytky té předchozí křídy, kterou rozdrtil, z jeho pravé rukavice. Ale pořád z ní opadávaly částečky bílého prášku a jediné, čeho Ed docílil bylo, že si zašpinil i svou levou rukavici. Ed si je tedy obě raději sundal, aby si nic nezašpinil. Pak uchopil houbu, lehce namočil a začal mazat tabuli. Udělal to jen tak narychlo, protože se v téhle třídě nechtěl déle zdržovat. Posledně, když se ve třídě zdržel déle, nic dobrého z toho nevzešlo...

Všechny svoje věci si poskládal na hromádku, tu potom vzal a mířil ke dveřím. Ještě před ním šla nějaká dívka, která ještě než vyšla ze třídy, ohlédla se a Ed si všiml, že to byla stejná dívka, která předtím mluvila s profesorkou Morrissovou.

Ed se na ní usmál, ona se na něj podívala trochu překvapeně, pak se rychle otočila a odešla. To Eda trochu zmátlo, ale jen nad tím pokrčil rameny a pokračoval v chůzi.

Otevřel dveře do kabinetu připraven pozdravit profesorku, ale zrovna tam nebyla. Nejspíš se ještě zdržela ve třídě.

Ed přistoupil ke svému stolu a odložil své věci, pak se už asi pomilionté za dnešek podíval na rozvrh. 'Sakra! Měl bych si ten rozvrh už radši zapamatovat, ať do něj furt nemusim koukat.'

Zjistil, že ho čeká už poslední dnešní hodina a nemohl si pomoct, musel si oddechnout. 'Konečně... stačí přetrpět už jen poslední hodinu a budu se moct vrátit k Alovi.'

Jeho poslední hodina měla být chemie u třídy II.B. Ani to z jeho kabinetu nebylo daleko a on měl ještě dost času, tak si vzal s sebou akorát své rukavice a šel na toaletu, aby si je mohl vyčistit.

A naneštěstí, protože byla přestávka (nečekaně), tak se to na toaletách studenty jen hemžilo. Ed si je sice mohl jít vyprat až po skončení jeho poslední hodiny, až tam nikdo nebude, ale takhle si je mohl zase odnést do kabinetu a dát, mezitím, co bude učit, schnout na topení.

Když vešel, všichni na něj zírali. A ještě aby ne. Nejen, že je pro ně neznámá tvář (takže si pravděpodobně budou myslet, že je nový student...), ale i to, jak byl Ed oblečený dost přitahovalo pozornost. A teď když si to Ed uvědomuje, tak vlastně i na chodbách po něm ostatní dost pokukovali...

Ed se ale nikdy moc nestaral o to, co si o něm myslí ostatní, a tak si to namířil rovnou k umyvadlu, otočil kohoutkem a nechal vodu, aby se nasákla do rukavic. Vtom ale všichni přítomní vykulili oči, až jim skoro vypadly z důlků, a zírali do umyvadla. Ed byl zmatený, vůbec jejich reakci nechápal. 'Na co sakra čumí?! To snad nikdy neviděli týpka, jak si pere rukavice...?'

A vtom to Edovi docvaklo, na co asi tak zírají. Jak držel rukavice nad umyvadlem, všichni spatřili jeho pravou ruku. Jeho umělou kovovou ruku...

"Ou... Ehm," nadzvedl svou pravou ruku, aby na ní byl lepší výhled, "tohle je poprvé, co vidíte Automail?"

Nikdo z jeho pravačky nemohl spustit oči. Sice po všech těch válkách nebylo až tak neobvyklé potkat někoho s Automailem, ale tohle byli teprve studenti, takže se s tím pravděpodobně ještě nesetkali a navíc to, že ho poprvé uviděli na někom jejich věku je nejspíš i trochu vyděsilo. Až na jednoho studenta, který se usmál a přistoupil pár kroků k Edovi, aby se mohl podívat na Automail blíž.

"Wow, to je hustý!" vykřikl, až se ho Ed skoro lekl. Oči toho chlapce se leskly samým štěstím. Přistoupil k Edovi ještě blíž, už narušoval jeho osobní prostor, ale to mu zřejmě nevadilo. Zvedl ruku a prstem ukázal na Automail. "Můžu se mrknout?" zeptal se nadšeně a plný naděje očekával odpověď.

'Co, další blázen do strojů? To mám teda kliku...' řekl si, vduchu přitom viděl obrázek Winry a usmál se. "Jo, jasně. Klidně se mrkni, mně to nevadí."

Oči chlapce se rozzářily ještě jasněji, jestli to bylo vůbec možné. Opatrně chytl Automailovou ruku a přitáhl k sobě. Detailně ji zkoumal, pak zvedl hlavu, podíval se Edovi do tváře a promluvil: "Páni, to je fakt skělá práce! Kdo ti ho udělal?"

"Jestli znáš Výboru Automailů Rockbell-"

"Páni! Vážně? To muselo bejt pěkně drahý!"

"No, my se známe už od mala, takže jsem dostal slevu." řekl a přitom se pousmál, když si chlapec zase začal prohlížet Automail.

Pak se znovu podíval na Eda, usmál se a představil se: "Mimochodem, já jsem Finley Boltner. Promiň, ale když jsem uviděl tvůj Automail, nemohl jsem se udržet. Asi jsem i trochu narušil tvůj osobní prostor..." omluvil se zdvořile a odtáhl se, popošel dva kroky dozadu a přitom se nervózně drbal vzadu na krku.

"V pohodě. Já jsem Edward Elric. Rád tě poznávám. Trochu jsi mi tím připomněl mojí mechaničku. Ta když spatří nějakou mašinu, kterou ještě nerozebrala, tak jí taky oči svítí samým štěstím."

Finley se smál při představě Edovy mechaničky a pak se zarazil.

"Počkej... proč mám pocit, že jsem to tvoje jméno už někde zaslech... hmmm..." chytl se za bradu a snažil se rozpomenout.

Pak sebou trhl, když si uvědomil, v jaké souvislosti jméno chlapce s Automailem slyšel...

"Ehm, možná bych se měl představit znovu. Jmenuji se Edward Elric, můj titul jako státní alchymista je ocelový," ukázal na svou pravou paži, "a ode dneška tady učím chemii a fyziku až do konce školního roku."

Chvíli bylo absolutní ticho, jediné zvuky vycházely z chodby skrz dveře. Ed se rozhlížel po ostatních v místnosti, ale když nikdo nic neřekl, obrátil se k umyvadlu a pokračoval v praní rukavic, jako by se nechumelilo.

Když měl pocit, že už z rukavic teče jen čistá voda, otočil kohoutkem. Rukavice vymačkal, aby z nich nekapalo a v klidu odešel. Vrátil se do kabinetu a pozdravil se s profesorkou Morrissovou, která dorazila během jeho nepřítomnosti. Přistoupil k topení, zkontroloval, jestli je zapnuté a rozložil na něj rukavice, aby mohly schnout.

Pak si ze stolu vzal papíry, které si předtím přichystal, že potřebuje na poslední dnešní hodinu, a vyšel na chodbu. 'Už jen poslední hodina a budu moct jít za Alem.'

Kráčel po chodbě s úsměvem na tváři.

* * *

 **A/N: Jakákoli odezva na můj příběh je vřele vítaná!**


End file.
